Hour of Need
by vangoghadmirer
Summary: This is set in an AU obviously. It is based on What Kind of Day This has Been and Shadow of Two Gunmen.  It is a JedAbbey story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Sorkin and co Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do. 

Note: This is fanfic based on a "What if theory" from the eps. "What kind of day this has been" and "Shadow of two gunmen"

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hour of Need"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hour of Need Part One

Jed had just finished his speech and he and Abbey were walking through the rope line, because as Mrs. Landingham would say he could never resist a rope line. When Abby saw someone she knew, "Jed, I'll be right back, I've got to say hello to someone."

Jed nodded and continued shaking hands. Ron pushed him farther down the line. Jed glanced over to Abbey who was smiling and talking to someone. He smiled as soon as he saw her. She was so beautiful.

After a few minutes Abbey decided she should go back and join Jed, when she started to walk back to where all the agents were, there were shots and everyone scrambled.  
She ran for cover behind a cement flowerpot, not sure what was happening. She saw everyone on the ground. The secret service agents were on top of people. Suddenly everything started to get black.

Jed was shoved into a car and rushed from the scene, and so was Zoey.

Jed sat there next to Ron. "What the Hell just happened back there?"

"Well, sir, a security breach...but I have to get you back to the White House."

"Where is Abbey? Zoey?"

"Zoey's in the car behind us." Ron's face goes blank because he has no clue where Abbey is, and he should.

"Where the hell is my wife?"

"She's back there," Ron speaks into his mike on his sleeve trying to find out more info when Jed sees his bloody hand.

"What happened to you?"

"I was shot, but I'll be fine." Ron listens to the information coming back to him.

He yells up to the driver. "He's been shot...turn around!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get you inside the White House, we don't discuss it."

Jed started to cough, putting his hand on his mouth.

"Mr. President." Ron looks over Jed, and finds blood, "GW NOW, CODE BLUE!"

The limo whipped around, and headed to the hospital.

Mean while back at the scene of the shooting CJ was frantically searching for her necklace...and Gina was trying to describe the shooter's signalman. Toby was walking around looking for everyone. He saw CJ. "Where is Josh...Sam?"

"I don't know, somebody put me down..." she scratches at her neck.

"Where is the President? The first Lady?"

"They put the President in the car...I thought the First Lady was with him."

"I didn't see her...I just saw him get inside.."

"Oh, God, then where the hell is she?"

Toby ran over to one of the Secret Service agents still at the scene. "Where is the First Lady?"

"We're trying to find her now..." the agent walks around the area.

Toby saw something move behind the plant and ran over. "Do you need...Oh God...Abbey...We need to doctor over here!" He bent down and caught her as she fell over.

Fade back to the hospital...Jed is talking with Leo.

"Mr. President..."

"Leo, I'm going to be under anesthesia for a few hours..."

"Yes sir..." He had heard about Abbey, but wasn't sure if he should tell him first.

"You need to tell Abbey...I need to see her before they put me under it."

"Sir...there was a problem..."

"Leo, what?"

Right then the sirens of the hospital sound...Code Yellow.

"She was hit, Sir."

"She was what?"

"She was shot."

"Is she going to be okay," Jed sat up only to be forced back down by the technicians.

"They are going to have her fixed right up." Leo said trying to help him relax.

"What happened...where was she shot?"

"I don't know all of the details.."

"Well go find out," Jed raises his voice not realizing he had.

"Yes Sir." Leo nodded and stepped out of the room.

Jed closed his eyes as Leo left and basically silently prayed to himself.

They took the President to the operating room. Leo found one of the doctors in the hall.

"I need the condition of the First Lady."

"She's in grave condition to say the least"

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Leo said raising his voice. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Well she just came in a few minutes ago...and she was shot and there was no exit wound."

"Where was she shot?"

"In the chest area, she's got a collapsed lung and is losing too much blood."

"Oh God..." Leo said leaning against the wall.

"Actually she's been asking for you, because she was told about the President."

Leo nodded and walked in the direction of her room. "Abbey..." He said walking inside.

"How's Jed?" her voice was weak.

"He'll be fine...how are you?"

"I can barely breath," she pauses, "you need to tell the anesthesiologist about Jed's thing...and tell Jed that I'm fine and I'll see him soon."

"Okay.." He nodded quickly so that the doctors could get in. "Hold on Abbey..."

"I'll try," there was one tear down her face then she closed her eyes.

Leo walked down the hall and into the waiting room. Everyone was in there. CJ, Josh, Sam, Toby, Charlie, Zoey...none of them had any idea what had happened.

Sam speaks up, "Leo, how's the President?"

"He is in surgery now...he'll be fine."

"Okay, what is it that you're not telling us." Josh looks at him.

"The First Lady...she's..." He stopped and sat down.

"Leo, what about my mom?" Zoey looked scared what she was about to learn.

"She was hit." He said quietly.

"Hit with what, an elbow or something..." Sam asks.

Leo shook his head. "She was shot."

"How bad?" Zoey asks, with tears in her eyes.

"It's pretty bad, kiddo..."

"How bad and don't butter it up."

"She was shot in the chest...there is no exit wound."

Zoey turned to Charlie and he offered his arms for comfort she couldn't believe this was happening.

"She is in surgery...the President doesn't know yet."

"Somebody should tell him but not in the condition he's in now, but either way he's going to be pretty concerned," Toby states.

"Well I would think so, Toby." Leo shook his head and walked out of the room.

Jed was wide-awake in his room now.

Leo walked in quietly, not sure what condition he was in.

Jed noticed Leo walk into the room, "Where's my wife, why isn't she right here right now?"

"Sir..." He took a deep breath and sat down.

"Leo?"

"Sir, she was hit.."

"How? Where?..."

"She was shot in the chest...there was no exit wound."

Jed sat up quickly soon regretting he did. "What?!"

"Sir...you need to relax.." Leo said easing him back down in the bed.

"How the hell can I relax if my wife's fighting for her life..."

"Sir." Leo said sternly. "You will do her no good if you are in bad shape."

"I want to see her...I want to tell her I love her...Leo please."

"She's still in surgery."

"I still want to see her...isn't there a window to where I could look and see that she's okay."

"Sir...you don't want to see that.."

"Leo, I want to see my wife," he raises his voice.

Leo nods. "I'll go see if it's okay."

"Okay."

Leo stepped out and minutes later the doctor walked in with the wheelchair.

"So, how long do I have to see her?"

"Only a few minutes sir."

"Okay."

Leo wheeled Jed into the small booth outside the operating room.

Jed looked through the window...

The doctors surrounded Abbey. She was hooked up to a lot of monitors. Leo put a hand on Jed's shoulder. "Sir.."

"I don't want to leave." He couldn't think that someone would do such a thing...and Abbey would be the innocent victim.

"Sir, you have to go back to your room."

"Why did this have to happen to her."

"It wasn't supposed to, I know. But she is strong.

She will pull out of this."

"Do we know who the shooters are."

"Two of them are dead...there is a search going on now for the man who tipped them off."

"Okay, how long is Abbey's surgery predicted to last?"

"They aren't sure."

"Okay, we can go back now."

Leo nodded and wheeled the President back to his room.

As Jed was being wheeled back to the room, his mind began to think back to the past...

_Abbey was running around the small apartment in England trying to find something to wear. She held up two dresses. "Red or black?"_

_  
"Black, because it show's all your best features," a young Jed states._

_  
"Oh yeah? And what would those be?"_

_  
"Everything," Jed smiles._

_  
"See, you're learning."_

_  
"Well the last time I missed something I spent the night on the couch."_

_  
"I know."_

_  
"And it was cold and lonely...so I'm not going to make that mistake again."_

_  
"I didn't think so."_

_  
"So, what were the plans for tonight?"_

_  
"You were supposed to make reservations..."_

_  
"I was?"_

_  
"Yes."_

_  
"I think I did."_

_  
"You think?"_

_  
"Let me check my coat pocket," he smiles._

_  
"Why?"_

_  
"That's where I would have left them."_

_  
"Okay."_

_  
Jed grabs his coat and looks in the pockets, he pulls out two tickets and hands them to Abbey._

_  
"What are these for?" She smiles._

_  
"A while back you told me about this huge play that you wanted to see...so I was thinking a play and dinner would be perfect as an anniversary present."_

_  
"It's been a year and a half.."_

_  
"Can't we have a year and a half anniversary."_

_  
"Of course we can."_

_  
"Good."_

_  
She took the dress and went to the bathroom to change. While she was changing Jed went to call the restaurant and make sure they had the reservations._

_  
She walked out shortly after with her hair pulled up on curls and her make-up done. She leaned on the counter while he was on the phone._

_  
Jed smiles at her, "You look incredible."_

_  
"I didn't know if it looks okay.."_

_  
Jed hangs up the phone, "and why do you say that?"_

_  
"I don't know..."_

_  
"Abbey you are always beautiful."_

_  
"You are getting better and better at this."_

_  
"I've always known that," he smiles, "so you ready?"_

_  
"Yep." She took her purse and followed him outside._

_  
They went to the play._

_  
As they walked outside it had gotten dark. They walked down the street to the restaurant. _

_"That was great, don't you think?"_

_  
"It was really great, because I didn't fall asleep."_

_  
"I noticed that."_

_  
"So to the restaurant right?"_

_  
"Sure." She smiled and held on to his hand._

_  
Jed brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as they walked into the restaurant._

_  
She smiled when they sat down. "This is beautiful."_

_  
"I found it one day walking back from class."_

_  
"I love it." She said looking down at her menu._

_  
"I'm glad you do," he reads the menu, but hands Abbey the wine list menu, which he had switched with a note inside that read: Abbey, will you love me for the rest of my life?_

_  
She set the list down, not looking at it, still deciding what to order._

_  
"Abbey, pick out a wine before the waiter gets here."_

_  
"I'm no good at that, you can do it."_

_  
"Abbey, please."_

_  
"Go ahead." She handed it back to him._

_  
Jed hands it back to her, "Abbey, pick a wine."_

_  
"Please, go ahead. You are the one that's good at that."_

_  
"Abbey, I don't want to pick the wine...I want you to because you have good taste too."_

_  
"Do you really want wine, anyways?"_

_  
"Well something alcoholic, yes."_

_  
"Get something else. I'm not in the mood for wine."_

_  
"Abbey, please," he smiles._

_  
"Oh alright..." She picked up the list and read it._

_  
"So?"_

_  
"No..." She said quietly._

_  
"What?"_

_  
"I'm going to love you for the rest of mine."_

_  
"So, is that a yes?"_

_  
"Yes."_

_  
Jed gets up out of his chair and kisses her._

The doctors were working on Abbey.

CJ walked around the waiting room and sat next to Sam. "What do you think is happening in there?"

Sam looks at CJ, "I hope they're doing their best to save the First Lady."

"The President is going to flip..."

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighs. "I would hate to be the one to tell him."

Leo walked into the waiting room just then and sat next to both of them.

"So?" Sam turns to Leo.

"He saw her during part of the surgery."

"Oh...how he take it?"

"I don't know Sam, how would you feel if your wife was dying right in front of you, and there was nothing you could do to help?"

"She isn't dying...she's fighting for her life."

"It's the same thing."

"Not really if you're looking in the optimistic side." Sam states.

Leo stood and looked at everyone. "We all need to get back to work, there is nothing we can do here."

"Why can't we stay for a vigil"?

"That is later tonight...we can come back later."

"Okay."

Leo went back to Jed's room before leaving the hospital. Jed's starting to feel the affects of the medicine..."So how's the staff?"

"They went back to work."

"Okay."

"How are you, Sir?"

"Sorta."

"Excuse me?"

"Well considering I'm copped up in here and I can't do much."

"The First Lady is still in surgery, Sir."

"I know...that's why I'm not doing so great...she's my life you know."

"I know, Sir."

"I'd give my soul for her if it came to that," Jed sighs.

"Yes Sir." Leo nodded.

"Would you quit calling me Sir, Leo we've been friends for longer than I've known Abbey."

"I'm sorry, it's just habit."

"I know."

"She will be on a respirator when she comes out.."

"For how long?"

"They aren't sure."

"What's her current condition...progress whatever...chances something...I want to know how she is."

"She's critical, unstable. She lost a lot of blood..."

"Leo, find me out something I don't know..."

"Yes, Sir." He said walking out of the room.

Jed sighed and looked at the bare ceiling. Leo walked in a few minutes later. "She's in recovery."

"Where exactly?"

"Downstairs."

"Can I have my room moved to her room?"

"No Sir...it's procedure."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"I want to be down there...I want to hold her hand..I want to be with her." His breathing became unsteady.

"Jed...Rest first."

"Leo."

"Yes?"

"Please."

"Rest first."

"Fine," Jed sighed.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. I will go see her before I leave."

"Okay."

Leo walked into the recovery and sat next to Abbey. Abbey sat there with the machines breathing for her and many things attached to her body. Leo couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. He walked out into the hall and took a deep breath. One of his best friends, and she could die. There was nothing anyone could do. Meanwhile back at the White House, Danny caught up with CJ. "CJ can I ask you some things off the record."

"It depends."

"Okay, why did the President leave with out a tent?"

"It was agreed that he wouldn't have one."

"Why?"

"It just was, Danny."

"Okay...and what's the condition of the First Lady?" Danny was genuinely concerned.

"Critical...she was just moved to recovery."

"Should I send her flowers or something."

"Danny...please..."

"I'm just asking...because I want to do something nice."

"If you do, then don't be to hard about any of this."

"Hard about this how?"

"In the paper...give the first family their space."

"Okay, I won't put anything bad...maybe an opinion that whoever was the cause of it should be ashamed."

"I need to get back to the hospital."

"Okay, do you know what the First Lady's favorite flower is?"

"Lilacs."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure." She walked down the hall and bumped into Sam. "Are you going back now?"

"No, not just yet...Leo wants me to do some show, so I have to prepare."

"The morning shows?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure...to say we are still working."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you seen my necklace?"

"Um, why?"

"I lost it when someone pulled me down."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Sorkin and co Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do. 

Note: This is fanfic based on a "What if theory" from the eps. "What kind of day this has been" and "Shadow of two gunmen"

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hour of Need"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hour of Need Part Two

Hours later Abbey was moved to recovery, Jed never left her side after that, because somehow he convinced Leo that he had to be there with her. The room was absolutely silent until there was a light knock on the door, Danny was standing outside with a thing of Lilacs. Jed ignored the knock, and sat there, holding her hand tightly. Slowly the door opened, "I don't mean to intrude but I thought I should bring by some flowers," Danny states.

"Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"Lilacs...those are her favorite."

"I know, a little bird told me they were."

He smiled slightly and set the flowers on the stand next to her bed.

"How are you holding up, Sir?"

"I feel like I'm in Hell, Danny...If you report any of this...you're a dead man."

"This is all off the record."

"Okay."

"How is she?"

"Not good. They aren't sure if she will make it."

"She's a fighter, sir she will."'

"I pray she does." He rubbed her hand gently.

"I'm going to leave so you can have sometime with her alone."

"Thank you..." He said softly, all of his focus on his wife.

Danny left the room.

"Abbey...you've got to wake up. I need to look into your eyes. I need to talk to you, and I need for you to talk back. Please...come back to me."

Abbey could hear him speak to her, but she couldn't talk.

_Abbey was sitting in the kitchen in Manchester reading some patients files. Jed came into the house fuming mad after a day in Congress. She smiled when he walked in. _

_She smiled when she saw him. "Hi..."  
_

_"I'm never going to get a point across to some of those kids." Jed was fuming after a day of teaching.  
_

_"I'm sorry..." She said softly.  
_

_"So how was your day."  
_

_"Great."  
_

_"Tell me about it."  
_

_"I went to my checkup, and I saw some patients."  
_

_"How are the patients doing?"  
_

_"Great...getting better everyday."  
_

_"That's good."  
_

_"Yep." She said sitting back down and looking at the papers again.  
_

_"And you?"  
_

_"What about me?"  
_

_"Your checkup."  
_

_"Oh...that."  
_

_"Yeah, oh that."  
_

_"I found out some interesting things."  
_

_"Interesting?"  
_

_"Yep."  
_

_"And what's that?"  
_

_"Care to take a guess?"  
_

_"You're absolutely healthy."  
_

_"Ding ding ding..." She joked.  
_

_"Okay what is it."  
_

_She stood up and walked in front of him, pressing her body against his. She guided his hand down to her abdomen.  
_

_Jed looks into her eyes. "Really?"  
_

_She nodded slowly.  
_

_"You sure?"  
_

_"Positive."  
_

_"You found out today."  
_

_"I had guessed I was for a few weeks, but they told me today."  
_

_"So how far along are you?"  
_

_"Eight weeks."  
_

_"Really," Jed was shell shocked.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Ellie always wanted a little sibling."  
_

_"Yes...she has."  
_

_"Elizabeth won't be thrilled about it, since she's almost a teenager."  
_

_"She'll live."  
_

_"Yeah, but she'll give you problems."  
_

_"Everyone gives me problems when I'm pregnant."  
_

_"Everyone, how so?"  
_

_"It's the hormones."  
_

_"Yeah, you'll be a hormonal monster."  
_

_"Let's not go that far..."  
_

_"It's true."  
_

_"Probably." She smiled.  
_

_"Probably nothing...I was there."  
_

_"I know."  
_

_"You're a hormonal monster half the time," he teases, "it's what gets you into this mess."  
_

_"You are exactly right...but if it weren't for your hormones, I wouldn't be pregnant right now."  
_

_"Yeah true," he smiled._

Then Jed was snapped back into reality when one of the alarms went off in Abbey's room.


End file.
